2013.07.20 - The Circle: Gathering
"He knows where They have trod earth's fields, and where They still tread them, and why no one can behold Them as They tread." ~ H. P. Lovecract 'The Dunwich Horror ' The world is a dark and scary place. It is more so for people at the fringes of sociaty. The powerless, the disabused, the people with no one to care for them are prey more often than not. In the city of New York there has been a rash of abductions, kidnappings none of which have hit the news. Why? Because only a hand ful of people remember that those taken even existed. The victims are children, teenagers that are almost universily male, mostly twins, homeless or in foster care, and all of Eastern European descent. The only witnesses to the abductions and the only people to remember that those taken existed have been other children. The rumors had been spreading amongst the homeless, and former homeless, about men in robes comming in the night for days by the time they had come for Andre and Pietro. The twins had been in and out of foster care since they were ten when their family, a group of Roma, where caught by the police. They decided to be ready in case they came for them. When they did come the twins fought back, and escaped into the night. Amongst the homeless of New York the story of the twins has spread. They are staying each night in a different place, doing thier level best to stay ahead of the people comming for them. Tonight, and tonight only, they were going to be in a specific shelter and willing to talk. The message had been given to people who would pass it on to certain heroes known to look out for the homeless and those less likely to be belived. At the same time in the magic communities of New York an ill wind seems to be blowing. Something bad is comming and it has people on edge. Atempts to scry what is comming show nothing of use but have been drawing eyes and minds to a certain homeless shealter, and a pair of boys whose faces are never shown but are the same save for the color of thier hair one with dark black the other white. Amongst the underworld rumors about the kidnappings have started to circle as well, and they have made certain crime bosses less than happy. Human trafficing tends to come under the control of certain unnamed groups that do not like the idea that someone in the city is not only managing it without cutting htem in ont he profits, but managing to do it in ways that the police do not even know that it is happening. Axiom may have been distracted by superheroic and Asgardian matters but he didn't ignore when word reached him from his contacts on the streets. Esepcially not when it involves kidnapped homeless kids. His people more than the Asgardians are. And the details he's gotten have only made him more concerned. It rings too familiar to a certain other story he knows. Tonight he's at the shelter in disguise. Armor and costume on under it, he's looking for the twins with a teammate. "Excuse me," he whispers to the first helpful looking person. "Where are Pietro and Andre?" he asks, nodding when told and heading in their direction. Honestly, the way Ulrik dresses isn't too different than the way that the homeless kid are dressing, just a little more raggedy. The blonde teen's with Axiom, but he's trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans, patches over the knees of his trousers, Ulrik considers what he should be doing. He's here, in part, that if there were trouble he can help Eddie out and protect him. "Some players of the game are a necessary evil, or the least they cannot be remove from the game," are thoughts that run through Othello's mind this night. Since this is the part of Othello's truth, he has no choice but to accept a lucrative deal to investigate these kidnappings. Othello suits and takes to the roof tops and alley ways. The first person that Axiom manages to catch is a nice rather matronly looking woman that is in the midst of making sure everyone that is staying the night at the shelter has one of the blankets that they have to offer. As the undercover teen asks about the twins the man she is in the midst of giving a blanket too makes a disgusted noise and mutters something dark about 'Gypsies' before taking the blanket and turning away. "Are you a friend of theirs young man?" The woman asks Axiom giving him and Ulrik both a sharp look over as if expecting them to be trouble. "The poor dears have just gotten in, I don't know why but most of the other young people here are refusing to even go near them. It's not my place to get involved, but they have obviously had a rough go of it lately. If you're here to help bless you, and if you're here to add to their troubles than you have no place here." She gives the last watching the boys carefully before deciding to go with the benefit of the doubt and pointing them in the direction of the young men. Pietro and Andre have chosen beds at the back of the building not far from an emergency exit and where they can sit with backs to the wall watching everything with suspicious eyes. When Ulrik and Axiom get close enough to see them it is obvious that they have not slept well for a while, and while putting up a brave front are scared of something. The pair are a little odd in that they are identical with the exception of one of them having dyed his hair so blond that it is nearly white long enough ago that the dark black roots are starting to show. And to Ulrik and Axiom there is one detail that may or may not strike them, although maybe a year or two younger the boys look very much like a certain friend of theirs known for his magic. As Othello moves across the roof tops in the area very little seems out of place. It is a typical dark night in the city except for some reason the closer he comes to the shelter the more uncomfortable he is likely to feel. Once in the area an off phenomenon is likely to be noticed, a particularly thick fog has started to form rolling out for a few blocks around the area before dissipating. "Don't worry, ma'am. We're here to help," Axiom assures the woman. Of course once Axiom gets a look at the twins, he draws in a breath. This is just making him more and more worried. He pushes it down to put on a confident and hopefully reassuring expression though. A quick glance is sent Ulrik's way and he signals for the photokinetic to keep watch. "Hey, guys," he offers softly when approaching. "I'll c-cut to the chase. I heard that people were after you and I've come to help make sure they don't get you. I'm going to need you g-g-guys to tell me everything you can about them though." The photokinetic glances for a moment towards the twins before he keeps his eyes open for possible signs of trouble. Ulrik doesn't reveal that he can do anything for the time being. Instead he just stands there looking pretty uncomfortable as if he really wanted to be somewhere else. Something that is not far from the truth but most teens would prefer to be elsewhere. When he finally makes to a rooftop that is close enough to make his descent to the shelter, he observes the particularly thick fog that is rolling out for a few block around the area before dissipating. Othello walks around the rooftop to better gauge the fog as he shake his head, "I do not see the message in this fog." He brings his hands to his head for a brief second, "There is....." Othello shakes his head again to remove all doubt, "For the crusade or the crusade itself. The answers to your message do not lie here on the rooftop." Othello makes his way down to the streets outside the shelter. As people get close to the twins a small whispered argument is going on. "I told you no one is coming." "They are heroes, someone is bound to show up." "It's not happening, no heroes care about us. Even the ones that talk a big game like Magneto could care less about what happens to 'Gypsy Scum' like us. I told you we are just putting ourselves in danger spreading the rumors we need to talk to anyone." "If it was a stupid idea then why are you here?" "Cause someone has to watch out for you little brother." The dark haired one, the obviously more cynical of the pair ends with giving his bleached brother a quick noogie in place of something so mushy and emotional as a hug. The argument is cut short as Axiom approaches, both of the twins eyeing him warily. After his introduction the bleached on grins and smacks his brother in the chest. "See, I told you someone would come other than those freaks in the robes. Youre a hero right, one thats under cover?" He asks sounding just a little on the skeptical side as he looks over Axiom and Ulrik. "I..." He starts to talk before his dark haired brother cuts him off. "If your fucking with us I am gonna beat the crap out of you for getting my brothers hopes up even if you did bring your own muscle. The adults won't take us seriously and even the foster home they had us in don't remember us even being there. If you're gonna treat us the same you can leave now, ok?" He says glaring at the two to gauge reactions before sitting back more looking around. The bleached twin sighs a little dramatically at his brother before shaking his head. "I'm Pietro, my brother Andre does not trust anyone. We, we were in this foster home about a week ago. Everyone was talking about these rumors of people coming for kids, kidnapping them and the adults changing records so it looks like they were never there, you know the normal stories you tell new guys you want to shake up and all. Well, middle of the night this fog ended up creeping into the room real weird like and these guys in robes came in with knives. My brother and me, we fought back when they tried to grab us. Yelled a lot but no one woke up before we just legged it. Went back the next day and the couple that lived there said they had never seen us before. Even the other kids there were saying it and we was the ones there longest." The fog outside the building while odd does not seem to be doing anything more than making the place hard to see. The area is hardly the busiest part of New York at night but is oddly devoid of anyone around except for Othello. That is, until something changes in the air. A sound of people singing, no chanting starts to be heard just faintly in the air. The language is odd, possibly Latin possibly something else, but as it gets louder it starts to sound a little like a cross between Gregorian Monks chanting prayers and someone clearing their throats. Inside the shelter things are starting to change. Just as the more open of the twins finishes up his story there is a slight chill in the air and the fog from outside starts to leak into the place through windows and under doors. The dark haired twin is the first to see it, tensing up and saying something in Roma that is probably a curse. The adults around the room though, seem to not notice anything odd. In fact most of the people seem to just be starting to lay down and drift off to sleep, even the nice older lady that had pointed the twins out to Axiom. "I am. Name's Axiom, from the Young Allies," Axiom confirms. He shakes his head slightly at the darker haired twin. "Dude, don't worry. I'm on your side and he's not muscle, he's back up," Axiom says, gesturing back at Ulrik. He falls silent as Pietro tells his story, frowning slightly. None of it sounds good. "Magic," he mutters. Fog, knives, memory alteration...it definitely sounds like magic. "Alright. How many of them were there? And did the robes have any markings or symbols -" he pauses at the chill, tensing. When he sees the fog as well, Axiom tenses. "Go and hide, now. Don't come out until I tell you to, alright? We'll handle this," he says, standing again and signaling to Ulrik to get ready. "Ok. I think it best we find a way to get out of here." Ulrik says in his Swedish accent. "Magic... Where's Wiccan when you need him." He says before he holds his hands out in front of him and a look of concentration forms on his face and a wall of brilliant blue light appears not too far from them. "I am not sure if that will stop the fog and I think we really need to figure a way to safety." "This is definitely not good." Othello pivots and bursts open the doors of the shelter. He quickly shuts the doors behind them, and fuses the lock with a blast from one of his pistols. Othello looks around at all the sleeping people, and lets out a frustrated sigh, "Great, this is going to be a lot more difficult." Othello looks back at the door, then the four people that are awake. "Any of you guys good in a fight?" The twins share a look, one that is not exactly speaking of a lot of trust but they did reach out for help so who are they to turn any down. As Axiom tells them to hide the do just that, they get the heck out of the immediate area and end up under a bed somewhere near one of the walls. The emergency exit near where the boys had picked a bed, an obvious escape route in case things went bad, starts to rattle a little as if someone were on the other side of it. As the fog moves into the room it only reaches up to about knee height despite how thick it is outside. The wall of light gets noticed by a few people still conscious in the room, one of them standing up looking angry. "Hey, damn mutties go ...get...yer ow...*Yawn*" He ends up sitting down quickly and passing out even before he can fall over. The fog is stopped by the barrier, but not the effects of it. It seems that every adult in the room has passed out. The kids and teens in the shelter though, they all seem as unaffected as the twins, and even Axiom and Ulrik. A few of the kids in the place are starting to cry, or working hard to get parents to wake up and having no luck. Just as Othello busts through the doors in the front of the building dark human shapes can be made out in the fog coming closer. Shortly after he fuses the door shut it starts to rattle like the emergency exits shaking for a second. Then, there is suddenly nothing. Quiet stretches out a long moment maybe for 20 or 30 seconds before the chanting can be heard inside the main room of the shelter and then all of the doors but the fused front door fly open. Standing at each door is a man in a dark brown robe with a hood pulled up hiding his face. The chanting has started to take on a slightly darker tone, and sounds as if the people actually making the noise are having to half strangle themselves in order to get the sounds they need out. "Take the ones you lost, and the new ones. Kill the strange one. We cannot have any witnesses that might be believed." The voice comes from the middle of the room where a man dressed like the others but with his hood down seems to have appeared. He is a white male who appears to be in his late forties and with reddish brown hair that grows in a ring around a shaved top much like Monks used to wear in the middle ages. "Yeah but we don't know which direction they're coming from yet. We'll move when we do," Axiom confirms for Ulrik. "C-can you make a hologram of the guys? If you can, make one of them running out a door. Then we get going," he says, taking note of where the twins are. "Everyone c-calm down please. Keep your heads down and don't worry. We're here to help," he calls to those still away. Othello bursting in gets Axiom tensing up and getting ready to fight. Thankfull the men in robes appear before Axiom launches an attack at Othello. When the leader of the robed men appears, Axiom steps forward. Slipping his mask on under his disguise, he quickly sheds said disguise to reveal his costume and armor. "I don't think so. You guys are going to leave these kids alone and you're going to let go the others you took. Now knock off the chanting and give up." "Ja." Ulrik says nodding his head to Axiom and does indeed take a moment to craft the hologram in his head before he puts it into action. He even created the hologram of the door itself opening and closing. While doing that he crafts a sword from light and takes a stance as if prepared to fight as well. "If you wish to get them you'll have to go through us. I am Ulrik Magnusson, Sword of the goddess and you will NOT be hurting them today." He says making sure to keep his sword up and his stance exactly the way that Sif has taught him. "I would be offended about being called the strange one, but you are the ones that are wearing the robes." Othello reaches behind his back, and pulls out his knives from behind his cape, "I suggest all the children close their eyes, until the screaming stops." Othello starts to maneuver himself into position to a better tactical position while he continues to talk, "Because there is no way you are leaving here with a child, and without a lesson in humility and folly. We were sent here for that purpose." The leader of the group turns to eye Axiom as he steps forward shedding his disguise. "A little hero come to save the day. How bothersome." He says his voice showing just the hint of a French accent. "You do not know the powers you are trifling with child. The powers of the Darkhold are beyond compare, and the Circle shall be broken." "The Dark God shall awaken." All of the robed men except the obvious leader say as one. It is obvious that the chanting is not coming form them as a half a dozen of them start to file into the room form the few openings that there are. As the illusion of the twins go out an equally fake exit one of the cultists breaks for the door to try and stop them only to run head first into the wall. Two of the cultists left pulls short swords from somewhere and the other three seems to end up suddenly with small sticks in their hands. In unison they all say, "The world shall drown in Darkness, the elder shall return." As Othello pulls his knife one of the two swords men and one of the guys with a wand start to follow his directions while a single swords man heads towards Ulrik and the last two wand wielders face off against Axiom. The first to move are the ones going after Axiom, both pointing wands at him and sending out bolts of oily looking black energy at him. The swords man approaching Ulrik starts with a swing, intending not to harm but disarm the young man first. Othello, is not so lucky. His swords man fully intends to kill him starting first with a stab aimed at his heart. Axiom takes notes of everything said. He'll be asking others about it later. "The name's Axiom. Spear of Thurdheim, Messenger of the Goddess, Defender of Midgard, Young Ally, Prince of Asgard, and Bringer of Hope. I'm going to be a lot more than bothersome to you guys," he replies, eyes flaring up bright blue as he boosts Ulrik. Seconds later he mimicks the photokinetic and puts up a barrier of light between himself and that energy. "Keep an eye out for a second set of twins," he says to Ulrik before moving forward and drawing his staff. Moving to parry the attack, Ulrik looks at the man who is attacking him. "Alright." He says loudly as he emits bright light directly towards the attacker's eyes. He's not above using a slightly dirty technique to take this guy down. He doesn't have that much actual training with a blade to take down and actual professional. There are many memories of attacks that have began aimed at his heart. A bayonet that landed there in Cuba during the Spanish America War. A razor that slashed at his chest during the Harlem Renaissance, and he even remembers the first time. It was an arrow that was used by elderly Native American trying to defend himself. The elderly man's attack was one of the few times, when the person missed their mark. The elderly man made the same mistake that this swords man, he was blinded by emotion and committed to much effort to the attack. Othello deftly steps to his right and parries the blade with one knife, and with his other hand plunges the knife in the back of the man's head. He whispers, "You have found your darkness." He pulls his blades out and points to the other men, "Not one child." The twin shots of energy from the cultists hit the barrier that Axiom puts up striking it with physical force as well as energy. There is a pulse of darkish purple energy that comes off the projectiles when they hit leaving behind a black sludge that slides down the barrier and start to hiss and bubble as they strike the ground eating into it like acid. "Prince of Young Gods, meet the powers of old. Bringer of Hope, greet Despair." The monk in charge of the cultists says while bringing his hands up. His eyes start to glow red as he chants in the language that sounds as if he had to have dislocated his tongue to use it before pointing behind Axiom. Behind Axiom a black portal starts to open seemingly sucking in light and giving off a feeling of sadness and despair. Around the hero the light seems to dim slightly and the filth, and dirt, and the depression of being around people forced to seek out shelter in this place because they have nothing seems to be more noticeable. The swords man attacking Ulrik is not a professional, but is decently trained. The problem is he is moving just a tad slower than someone with familiarity with a sword should. He is easily parried and cries out as the light hits his face reaching up with the hand the sword is not in to try and cover his eyes. As the Swordsman on Othello goes down his back up flicks his wand in the man's direction. Like the other two wands it sends out a ball of oily black energy. "Two children blessed by dark. Innocent blood spilt, the Darkhold's promises kept." Again the group of cultists speak in unison. The last two cultists have not been idle, instead of pressing their attack on Axiom they are letting their master deal with him while they move through the room, pressing through the isles between beds headed directly for where the twins that had started this have been hiding. As they reach the bed one of them goes down surprisingly easily with a swift kick to the knee that ends with a wet crack that sounds like his knee might be able to bend the wrong way now. The twins take off running from where they were hiding, but the bleached one gets caught by the back of his shirt by the still standing cultists. "Andre! Help!' He calls out as he tries to escape the tenuous grasp of his would be captor. Once the blasts finish, Axiom lets the shield fall. His attention gets drawn to the chanting leader and he frowns. He tenses when pointed out but there doesn't seem to be anything happening at first. He glances back at the portal when he notices the light and a shiver shoots up his spine. Gritting his teeth, Axiom forms up a basketball sized ball of solid light and sends it flying at the chanting monk. "Been there, d-done that!" he calls. He's intending to go after the man again but the call from Pietro gets Axiom's attention. Scowling, he lets out a flash of light in the direction of the leader in hopes of distracting him before turning and running for the man grabbing the bleached twin. No offers to surrender this time, Axiom goes in to grab and twist the man's arm to make him let go of Pietro. The staff is swung too, aimed at the robed man's face. "Sorry no time." Ulrik says as he surrounds his body with light disengages from the sword wielder and flies at over 60 mph instantly towards the leader once Axiom breaks off. He tries to get there faster than the man can react and smash as hard as he can into the man, a barrier of light formed in front of him that's significantly higher than the one normally around his body. Broken bones in this case aren't an issue for Ulrik. As parts of his his fedora and cape to be smoke from the blast, Othello starts to spin his blades as he steps towards the man. There is a note of pain in his voice as he makes each step, "When you look upon this world from the next, I know it will be revealed the irony of dying by my hand on a quest to kidnap twins. Such folly." Othello brings both his blades across the man's neck. When Othello hears the cries of one of the children, he puts back one of his knives in favor of one of his pistols. The Monk does not move fast enough as the ball of light is thrown at him. He lets out a small yelp of pain and his shoulder for an instant looks like that of another man entirely where he was struck. For just a second the group of cultists seem to freeze before moving again. As he flashes past dark tentacles leap from the portal trying to grab Axiom, missing him as he heads for the man grabbing Pietro. Since they can't get a hold of Axiom the tentacles start reaching for other people near them, like several of the homeless people that are peacefully sleeping through the fight thanks to the cultists' magic. Axiom is easily able to grab the wrist of the man trying grabbing Peitro. The arm is twisted up by the young Prince into what looks like a very painful position before the staff to the face knocks the man out cold. The now free twin takes off for where his brother stopped and both of them head for the door because obviously, this place is way too dangerous for them to try hiding. The Man in charge of everything is distracted by the bright light, and has just enough time to start cursing in a rather stilted and old fashioned French before he takes a glowing teenager to the gut. There is a an oomph and the sound of ribs cracking before the man goes flying. He bounces off the back wall of the building and slides to the ground. The cultists that fired the blast on Othello staggers a little with everyone else, giving the man the perfect opportunity to slit his throat. As the blood starts to pour out of him he gurgles trying to say something before he drops to the ground. The man with the sword that had been trying to take Ulrik before he took off to take down the Monk does not need even the time it takes to look around the room to make a decision. He drops his sword and takes off running for a different exit than the one the twins were headed for. "Stick with your brother and g-get somewhere safe. I'll come m-meet up with you guys as soon as we can," Axiom calls to Pietro as he goes. His eyes go wide at the sight of the portal and it'ss tendrils though. Cursing, Axiom taps into the powers borrowed from Ulrik to put a light blade on the end of his staff. He hates using cutting weapons but those tendrils are going for innocents so Axiom's going to give them so stabbing and jabbing to hopefully chase them away with out taking anyone to do...whatever it is they intend to do. He doesn't want to think about it. Creating binds of pure light around the leader of the Monks, Ulrik proceeds to turn on the tendrils as well. He tries to create a barrier around the perimeter of the tendrils to cage them in but allow himself and Axiom enough space to fight. He creates a sword in both hands and just goes to town slicing and dicing the tendrils as best he can. He really hopes there's no one outside to grab the boys. Othello frowns slightly as the boys run towards the door and their tendrils still inside grabbing up people. Othello grabs his pistols to fire on the tendrils too, not even sure if his energy blasts work on the tendrills. The tendrils coming out of the dark portal are in the midst of dragging several sleeping people towards the portal. The blade of light at the end of Axiom's staff does its' job well, really well in fact. It slides through them as if they are not even there cutting them in half. There is a high pitched scream with each slice as the stub is yanked back into the portal and the pieces left behind turning into a dark smoke that quickly fades away. Ulrik's blades and the energy blasts from Othello work at cutting off many of tentacles from the mass writhing out of the portal, although for some reason nto quite as well as Axiom's. Where he ended up on the ground the Monk looks less like a Monk than he did earlier. In fact he looks like a priest, in black Cossack and collar. Now a much younger man he coughs a little looking at his attacker. "Than..thank you..." He says before his head slumps. As the man passes out the portal closes and a loud angry yell is heard reverberating through the room. "Your light will not Shield you, your Faith will fall! Come the Witching hour he shall rise!" For an instant there is a image of the Monk standing in the middle of the room transparent ranting at the heroes before he fades. As he fades the fog surrounding the building, and that had crept up to knee level inside of it starts to fade and with it the effects keeping people away, and keeping them asleep. As people start to wake up they are at first confused, and then quickly turning to panic as they see three armed men, a number of injured people, and at least two dead bodies. Axiom keeps attacking the tendrils, letting out a little yelp when the energy beams start coming in. "HEY! Hold your fire!" Axiom yells to Othello, working on clearing the tendrils. As the portal closes, Axiom gives a relieved sigh. His eyes narrow at the yelling image. He curses slightly and then looks around. No longer mimicking Ulrik, he collapses his staff and looks to Ulrik. "Make sure he d-doesn't go anywhere," he requests, pointing at Othello. Help or not, Axiom doesn't appreciate that the man killed the enemies. "Everyone please calm down!" Axiom calls, holding up both hands. "I'm here to help and so's my glowing friend," meaning Ulrik. "I'm g-g-going to need everyone to stand up and move into the next room. And if there's a set of twins here, I'm going to need to speak with you s-soon," he says, trying to calm and reassure the people so work can be done. Focusing for a moment, Ulrik tries to a barrier of light all around Othello,"Killing people is not the way things should be done." He says in thickly accented English and frowning darkly at the man, the swords still held in both hands but at his side now. The blonde teen's hair glows softly now, seeming to be fine lines of pale light atop his head. Othello puts his pistols down, when he hears Axiom asking for him to stop shooting. "I would not have fired, if the risk of hitting someone was greater than the risk of saving lives." Othello turns to leave as the light begins to shimmer around him, he moves out the way and puts his hand in one of his pouches. "I am not the only one with blood on my hand, young ones. This world would label this as self-defense, so why don't you let me leave, and you can go around looking for your friends." Othello dips his head, "It has been a long night." Very surprisingly, Axiom's words work. People are still a bit on the panicked side but they are for the most part listening to him. Most of the people get moved into other rooms with ease, and someone that works for the shelter is already on the phone with the cops. At the mention of twins a womans voice can be heard. "I have..Vait...Mishka? Mihaly?!?" The woman, a dark haired and dusky skinned woman with a thick Hungarian accent stands up starting to look around in a panic. "My children! Mister heroes, zey vere here and...and..." She starts before tears start to fall. After a second she ends up sitting down on her cot again before blinking away her tears and standing up. "I...vhat vas I saying?" She asks a little confused sounding before shaking her head. "Zorry, I should be goink viz zee others yes?" "You c-can rest it off in a jail cell," Axiom replies, frowning to Othello. He turns his attention to the people and nods to the shelter worker. "Thanks, I was about to ask you t-to do that," he says. When the woman speaks up, Axiom moves to her quickly. Her reaction and sudden amnesia get a quiet curse out of the teen. "Alright, time to get some information," he mutters, looking to see if he can find one of the cultists to wake up and question. His free hand takes out his phone, already sending a message to the YAL to see who can come help since this is turning into something bigger than he thought it'd be. Approaching the woman,Ulrik's expression is one of sympathy,"If you want to talk call this number." He says gently as he takes a piece of paper from his pocket and puts a number on it,"If I can do anything for you just call." He doesn't know if she'll remember something or if he'll even hear from her but he feels better trying to do something. "It is not my place to judge whether you are innocent or guilty. I will just leave the matter to police to decide if they charge you." Othello frustrated sigh, "Folly." Othello looks around the room and tosses his smoke grenades around the room to help facilitate his escape as he makes his way out of the shelter, "Good luck of your quests, perhaps we will meet again. I think not." The woman blinks in confusion at Ulrik. There is nothing special aobut her experiance that warrants such attention or and offer form him and he is a bit young to be her type but she takes the card anyway and joins the others leaving the room. The police do not take long to make it to the shelter, and right behind them are the paramedics and soon the coroner to pick up the bodies. Of the cultists stilla live the only that looks like he could be revived is the one that had taken Axiom's staff to the face but it is going to take a little time to get him to come around and talk the police into letting someone question him. Category:Log